We Remain
by lizteramor15
Summary: Esme siente miedo, ya que su familia tendra que pelear con los volturis, pero ella no quiere perder a su familia. relato de Esme es Amanecer parte 2


We Remain

Había llegado el día, sentía miedo, hoy podíamos morir, veía unas manchas negras que se acercaban, así nosotros, sentía miedo, miedo de que hoy podía perder lo que más quiero en esta vida….mi familia.

Tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Carlisle, si lo perdía, no podría seguir, me dolía pensar en ello, de que pudiera perder a alguien hoy.

Miro mi mano entrelazada con la de Carlisle, subo la mirada a Carlisle y lo miro a los ojos, por más que pasaran mil años lo seguirá amando y siempre lo amare, y siempre seguirá siendo así, le aprieto un poco la mano y él me devuelve el apretón.

No quería que hoy nadie muera, la idea de que hoy moriríamos me aterrorizaba, levante la vista al frente y los Volturis ya se estaban acercando cada vez más, unos segundo más y ya los teníamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

Carlisle, suelta mi mano y comienza a alejarse del grupo, dando la cara por todo, trago ponzoña, al verlo solo ahí adelante, solo e indefenso.

-Aro hablemos como solíamos hacerlo, de una manera civilizada.-dijo Carlisle, tratando de mantener la calma.

-palabras justa Carlisle, pero un poco fuera del lugar considerando el batallón que has reunido contra nosotros.

-te doy mi palabra esa nuca fue mi intención, no se roto ninguna ley.-dijo Carlisle.

-vemos a la niña, no te burles de nosotros.-dijo Caius en un tono molesto.

-¡NO ES UNA NIÑA INMOTAL!.-Carlisle parecía molesto.-todos ellos lo atestiguan.- parecía más tranquilo, estiro su brazo donde estaba Nessie con Edward y Bella.- ve el color de la sangre en sus mejillas.

-artificios.-siseo Caius, mire a Carlisle que tenía las manos cerradas en un puño, Aro levanto una mano para controlar a su hermano.

-yo encontrare cada faceta de la verdad.-hablo Aro.-pero de alguien mas céntrala la historia.-miro a Edward.-Edward viendo a la niña colgada de tu nueva compañera, a sumo que estas involucrado.

Edward miro a Bella para calmarla, le acaricio el pelo a nessie, sentí morir, al ver avanzar a Edward hacia ellos, me angustiaba, cada paso que daba Edward hacia ellos.

Edward llego delante de ellos y le tendió la mano a Aro, después de unos minutos, Edward retira su mano.

-quiero conocerlo.-le dijo Aro a Edward

Ahora sería el turno de mi nieta, de Nessie, veía como Bella, Jacod y Nessie iban donde se encontraban Edward y Aro, Emmett se unió a ellos y se acercaron.

-ah! Linda Bella te sienta la inmortalidad.-decía Aro con un todo de deseo muy notorio.-escucho su extraño corazón.

Carlisle me miro y yo le devolví la mirada, sabía que trataba de mantenerse en calma, para que no sintiera miedo.

Vi como Nessie, muy valiente de su parte se acercaba a Aro y alzaba su manito y la ponía en la mejilla de Aro, en cuestión de segundo Ness, se alejo de Aro, sabía que pronto se acercaría lo inesperado, pero si ellos quedaban convencidos con lo que les mostro Ness, no necesitaríamos pelear.

-¿crees que me engañaron hermano?.-oí decir a Aro molesto hacia a Caius.

Mis hijos, Bella, Ness y Jacod volvían con nosotros tras los aullidos de Jacod.

-traigan a la informante.-dijo Caius molesto.

Fije la vista en Felix, Caius e Irina, no podía creer en el lió que se había metido Irina, ella era una prima, por más que nos haya acusado, seguiría siendo muestra amiga.

-los cullens son inocentes, me equivoque y asumo mi responsabilidad.-escucho decir a Irina.

Miro con horror como se enciendo el fuego, felix y santigo toman los brazos de Irina.

-¡Caius no!.-escuche a Edward gritar, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, esto iba acabar mal, tarde o temprano tendríamos que luchar.

Voltee para ver a Kate y a Tanya, que se echaban a correr donde ahora su hermana, estaba ardiendo en llamas , Emmett, Eleazar y Garrett salieron corriendo hacia ellas para detenerlas, despego la vista de ellos y veo a los rumanos que veían su oportunidad para atacar, Carlisle los ve y levanta sus manos.

-¡no!.-les grita Carlisle a ambos.- no sean estúpidos, no vamos a pelear.-susurro en voz baja mirando seriamente a los rumanos.-por favor no.-dijo y me miro a los ojos, luego desvió la mira y yo la seguí, estaba viendo a las Delanis que estaban bajo el don de Zafrina y Edward que estaba tranquilizándolas, ya no quería que nadie más muera, esto iba a terminar mal, lo sabía y lo presentía.

Todo comenzó a estar tranquilo o eso es lo que parecía yo, veía a Edward caminar entre los vampiros, mirando a Jane y ella a Edward, una cosa mal y esto será un campo de batalla.

-dolor.-susurro Jane, mientras mi hijo caía en la nieve.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos era que teníamos un as bajo la manga, Bella uso su don, Jane se veía molesta, que si no fuera por su hermano, no se tranquilizaba.

Se sentía tenso el ambiente, esto tendría que ir bien o todo moriríamos.

-Aro no se ha quebrantado ninguna ley.-dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-de acuerdo.-dice Aro.-¿pero eso significa que ya no hay peligro? Por primera vez en nuestra historia los humanos son una amenaza para nosotros.-seguía Aro dando un discurso para los seguidores de sus testigos y creo que algunos de nosotros, para hacernos cambiar de opinión, los Volturis eras personas malas y se notaba, no eran justos, no sé como Carlisle pudo vivir con ellos y soportarlos.-con su tecnología moderna, han fabricado armas que podrían destruirnos, proteger nuestro secreto nunca ha sido más imperativo, en tan peligrosos tiempos.-vi como la sonrisa de Caius se ampliaba, sabía que de aquí no saldríamos vivos, nos atacarían y moriremos.-solo lo conocido es seguro, solo lo conocido es tolerable y no tenemos ninguna idea de lo que esta niña podría provocar ¿viviremos con tal incertidumbre?.-voltee a ver a mi nieta que estaba en el lomo de Jacod, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y no habíamos hecho nada malo para merecer esto, todo era una injusticia, un mal entendido.-¿evitáramos una pelea hoy, para dejar de existir mañana?.-comencé a enojarme con Aro, no podría crees lo injusto que era.

Se escucho un coro de murmullos que decían "NO" por parte de los testigos de Aro.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Edward voltear su mirada Asia la izquierda, seguí su mirada y vi a Jasper y Alice, que caminaban en dirección a los Volturis, me sentía confundida, por que caminaban hacia ellos.

Dos de los guardias de Aro retuvieron a Alice y Jasper y Demitre fue a su encuentro.

-Mi querida, querida Alice, que gusto me da verte después de todo.-decía Aro sumamente feliz.

-tengo evidencia de que la niña no será un riesgo para nosotros.-dijo Alice, sonaba un poco inquieta, pero a la vez segura.

Alice extendió la mano hacia Aro, Aro hizo un gesto para que dejaran avanzar a Alice, la dejan avanzar hacia Aro, mientras que Demitre le da una bofetada a Jasper, cerré las manos en un puño para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Aro tomo la mano de mi hija y los dos se miraron a los ojos, Carlisle me miro a los ojos y le escuche decir en un susurro.

-ellos están aquí, todo está bien.-sonríe de lado, pero eso no me tranquiliza del todo.

Vi como Alice sacaba su mano furiosa y Aro la miraba desconcertado, no entendía el porqué.

-no importa lo que te haya mostrado aun viendo lo todo no cambiaras tu decisión.-dice Alice molesta, pero porque qué era lo que le había mostrado a Aro, Alice se voltea hacia nosotros y mira a Bella.-Ahora.-grita.

Vi como Jacod salía corriendo con Ness en su lomo, sabía que esto llegaría a pasar pelearíamos.

Vi como Alice patea a Aro haciendo lo volar por los aires, apreté los labios, porque hacia eso, vi como Aro Volaba hasta caer de nuevo al piso.

Alice estaba retenida por dos de la guardia de los Volturis, me angustiaba y me sentía impotente por no hacer nada.

-llevensela.-escucho decir a Aro.

Comenzaron a llevarse a Alice a arrastra mientras ella forcejeaba.

-¡SUELTENLA!.-escuche decir a Carlisle, mientras corría hacia ellos, quería retenerlo, impedir que valla, pero era demasiado tarde el ya estaba a mitad de camino, veo como Carlisle se impulsar y salta, Aro lo ve y hace lo mismo, los dos chocan.

Veo como Aterriza Aro y el cuerpo de Carlisle cae miro más abajo donde esta Aro en su mano tiene la… cabeza de Carlisle.

Chillo, llevándome las manos a la boca, lo había perdido, veo como Felix prende el fuego y quema el cuerpo tirado de Carlisle, de repente los momentos vividos con Carlisle me golpea.

Quería llorar, morirme en ese preciso momento, pero no, seguiría, por el, por mi familia, lucharíamos.


End file.
